User talk:94.212.213.26
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikination. Thanks for your edit to the Stalinistic Republic where you cant say the truth page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Angela (Talk) 19:59, October 26, 2009 Clearly Pierius Pierlot McCrooke 15:39, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I know you. You are the one who has betrayed the Iron Guard Party. Dietrich Honecker is most displeased with you. You are whimsical and pathetic, a coward and a fool. 15:42, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Your behvaior is and was never good Pierlot McCrooke 15:43, January 9, 2010 (UTC) You do not know who I am. But I do know you. You are the man who first betrayed the king, and now the IGP. 15:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Was this you too? Foei! --Lars 15:46, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Seems to be pierius. He has only edited articles where Pierius is fan of Pierlot McCrooke 15:49, January 9, 2010 (UTC) That was no vandalism I did. It was just adding information to an article on wikipedia, nothing wrong with that. 15:48, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Why did an administrator undid your edits then? --Lars 15:55, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps he disagreed with the sources I gave? Perhaps the topic was considered "controversial" or "unsourced"? I do not know. And it doesn't matter to me, anyhow. It was wikipedias choice to revert the edits then let them. 15:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Maybe because of this? There is a lot of simialrity, and that user is blocked momentarily, soooooooooooooo: why don't you just play the game fair and get out of the shade. Anonymous contributions are not appreciated in Lovia you know... --Lars 16:06, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I prefer to stay in the shades, as it is not forbidden to do so. 16:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Apoo banaan of Pierius Magnus? Hadden jullie niet genoeg aan Llamada? --Bucurestean 16:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::This is clearly pierius.. As he doesnt use double points Pierlot McCrooke 16:19, January 9, 2010 (UTC) WTF are "double points", mr. Traitor? 16:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::This ??? haha --Lars 16:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Haha, lol... In that case, I still do not understand Mr. Traitor, Lars. What would he mean? 16:26, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Because of Mei, even more Lol --Lars 16:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Account block Mr. Anonymous, this account will be blocked for the period of one month. This account (or IP) is a suspected sockpuppet (abuse of multiple accounts), and should therefore be blocked. This is in agreement with the Central Wikia staff. I quote Sannse, who sent me this message: :"I suggest you simply ban as needed. These users keep causing problems, and we simply can't afford the time to keep chasing down their games. It's better to risk the occasional bad ban than to be pulled further in to their sillyness at this point." If you have specific concerns, you can e-mail me. Please don't do this if you know you are guilty. 16:58, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I am sure 94.212.213.26 is just Magnus with a different Ip adress Pierlot McCrooke 17:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I know. I just don't care who it is, I know it's a sockpuppet user. 17:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Just to confirm, Mr. Anonymous, we do not like this kind of acctions over here. Thank you for patiently "je straf uitzitten". I am afraid there is nothing I can do, and even if I could, I would never interfere with a dicision made by an admin. You made a mess of it, I guess you will have to clear this situation yourself. :-X --Lars 12:15, January 10, 2010 (UTC)